


Look Into My Eyes, It’s Where My Demons Hide

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Curses, Demon AU, Gen, eventually, magical ones not like swearing, sorta - Freeform, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: Peter’s defeated Nightmare twice before. They say third time’s the charm, so wouldn’t this time be a guaranteed victory? (The answer is no.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Look Into My Eyes, It’s Where My Demons Hide

Peter didn’t expect Doctor Strange to drag him into a battle with a demon, but then again, he never knew  _ what _ to expect when Strange was involved. Maybe he should have seen this particular battle coming though, considering that Nightmare seemed to hate him.  _ You stop  _ one _ evil plan and then suddenly you’re at the top of the hit list. _

They were in some other dimension (that he would definitely ask Strange about when the battle was over) with an ominous red sky above them and pitch black sand as far as the eye could see, which was a massive area considering his enhanced senses. The horizon was a faint purple, and there seemed to be no sun despite the bloodred light from  _ somewhere _ above.

Peter crouched close to the ground, one hand in the air ready to shoot webbing if -more likely when- necessary. Doctor Strange was floating nearby, probably thinking about which of his weirdly-named spells - _ seriously, it’s like d&d _ \- would be useful against Nightmare. The latter was on his horse - _ Night _ **_mare_ ** , Peter thought- and seemed to be looking at him intensely.

Nightmare began to chuckle. “Really, Stephen? You brought him here without protection?”

Strange looked offended. “Of course he’s protected. I won’t let you mess with his mind!”

“I agree, ixnay on the mind-messing!” said Peter.

“Who said that was what I planned? I’ve got something rather  _ different _ in mind.”

Peter’s eyes -and mask lenses- widened. Even the ever-stoic Strange seemed a little unnerved. Their unease grew as Nightmare began to mumble something Peter couldn’t understand. Doctor Strange, however, apparently could, as a look of shock appeared upon his face. “No! Not that!”

“Not what, exactly?”

“He’s casting the Curse of Corrupted Souls! It’s-“ He was cut off by a scream coming from Peter.

It felt like his insides were burning up. He could barely focus on anything other than the pain. He screamed and writhed in agony for what felt like hours. Eventually, he heard Strange cast a spell on Nightmare and the pain stopped. He stayed flat on the sand for a few seconds, trying to breathe slowly. “What was that?”

“That was the curse starting to take effect. I stopped him before he could complete it,” Strange said, gesturing to an unconscious Nightmare, “but I don’t know what symptoms you could have.”

“Symptoms?”

“A curse like that is bound to affect you, even if it wasn’t completed. Best case scenario you’ll be irritable for a couple days. Worst case scenario... let’s just say I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“I’ll be fine. This is hardly the worst thing I’ve faced.” Strange raised an eyebrow. “I’ve literally saved the multiverse, a half-baked curse kinda pales in comparison.”

Doctor Strange sighed. “Fine, but you need to contact me immediately if something unusual happens to you.” 

Peter held back from responding that unusual things  _ always _ happened to him. “Okay, Doc.”

“We should leave. Nightmare is hardly the most dangerous being on this plane.” With that, he opened a portal back to Earth, quickly stepping through. Peter followed him, relieved to be leaving.

That relief wouldn’t last for long.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn’t exist without the USM discord, everyone there is great!  
> https://discord.gg/AcEmax5


End file.
